A small Fight, A GIANT Mistake
by CinnamonPinwheels
Summary: Time Period: A few weeks after the story in the Demigod Diaries, Explanation: Percabeth has a small fight that escalates. Percy and Annabeth break up leaving them both devastated. Percy goes home and Annabeth hit's the woods to get away from the fighting their break up caused. Then there's a war breaking out between Poseidon and Athena and Percy and Annabeth thinks that's to far.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey!**_

_**Pinwheels here. I just wanted to say I'm dying to read the House of Hades and WILL be attempting my own version. After this is finished.  
This is just and experiment and my first Percy Jackson fanfic ever!  
I hope you find it funny!  
**_

_**And sorry about the cruelty of breaking up  
Percabeth. Needed a good story for  
You guys!**_

_**Attention:**__** Addition on Explanation:**_

**Time Period: A few weeks after the story in the Demigod Diaries,**  
**Explanation: Percabeth has a small fight that escalates. Percy and Annabeth break up leaving them both devastated. Percy goes home and Annabeth hit's the woods to get away from the fighting their break up caused. Then there's a war breaking out between Poseidon and Athena and Percy and Annabeth thinks that's to far. What will happen to Percabeth? Will Athena and Poseidon stop fighting? Where's Aphrodite? **

* * *

**Percy's PoV**

As I walked down the beach, away from Annabeth, I realized sometimes the old sayings are true. Other Times they're just what people tell themselves to get over whatever just happen that almost completely destroyed their lives. I'm guessing I'm in the latter. I was really paying attention to where I was going, only my thoughts. I know Camp Half-Blood like the back of my hand and can get out of the woods easily. My thoughts? Not so much. I figured that if Annabeth went back to her cabin with so much as a tear in her eye after being with me ALL of Athena's cabin AND Ares cabin would be out for blood, (Ares because they're always looking for an excuse to beat me up, Athena's because, well, you can probably guess why...), so I guess I get to ask to go home. Yeah! I am gonna leave my favorite place in the wold before I get killed. The story of my life. Then there's another problem. Not getting home but being at home. My mom would see through my brave front and most likely force me to explain. Then the ever present saying of 'It'll be okay' will surface and she'll explain how everything will go back to the way they were and me and Annabeth could get past this. Like Hades!

I don't remember all of the fight, just the ending. Annabeth had told me if I didn't like her 'bossy attitude' to leave. So me, being the stupid seaweed brain I am, did just that. You might be saying that's not so bad but I get the feeling a lot of other things where said and maybe a few involved Luke and other things from the past. I see no way out, do you? I kept walking, not paying attention to what I was doing, and Feeling bad about all the things I must have said. I tried hard to remember but it's just a black screen with hate rolling around inside me... Just a little thing blown up to the size of a billboard...

I didn't stop walking until I heard Grover calling me. "Percy! Hey, man, wait up!" I stopped and looked around realizing I was just inside the tree's. Then Grover caught up with me. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, the look on Grover's face was saying this ain't gonna be good.

"I was just at the Big House. Guess who I saw?" Grover didn't give me time to answer. "Annabeth and couple of her brother's. And ALL of Ares cabin. You know why they're there right? Looking for you."

"Why?" I asked, see, told you I was a Seaweed brain! Here, being stupid on purpose...

"Because you broke up with Annabeth and she's head of Athena's cabin and almost everyone's friend and she's crying. Someone was gonna notice. What happened?" Grover asked.

I felt rage filling me again. My vision went red tinted. "Well, not 100% sure but I think there are at least two sides to a fight. And she ended it with me!"  
I should be the crying here! I added in my head.

"It doesn't matter. She's got loads of friend's. I'm not saying you don't but she's hasn't got an entire cabin always looking to kill her does she? How are you gonna get outta this." Grover Studied me a second before adding, "You go home. I'll tell Chiron."

"What? No! My mom will send me back to set things right. Or vaporize me for causing this and just you wait till Athena and Poseidon hear about this. Athena will vaporize me before my mom get the chance." I said.

"Or Poseidon won't let her. And besides, your mom will understand and try to help." Grover wasn't gonna take no for and answer, was he?

"Fine, can you ask Blackjack to come find me after you tell Chiron?" When Grover nodded I took off, running for Thalia's tree and then continued down the hill towards New York, towards my mom, away from my favorite place in the world.

* * *

**Annabeth's Pov**

I watched Percy walk away with out looking back. I felt like calling out to him, saying sorry, but this would not help. There were things said about Rachel and other things from the past. I walked back to my cabin, not really see where I was going, my vision a bit blurry. I sat down on my bed and just sat there until two guys, who had been in the other end of the cabin came down, as if to talk.

"Hey, Annabeth. What's up with the crying?" One of the guys asked.

"I'm not crying." I replied stubbornly but I saw myself in the mirror that had been put up in our cabin for some reason and realized I was crying.

The two guys sat on either side of me and the 2nd guy asked, "Why are you crying?"

"We broke up." I whisper softly after a few minutes, my tear's beginning to flow faster. I'd hoped they wouldn't but they did and stood me up by my arms and pulled me to the Big House. On the way there Ares cabin began to follow.

When we got to the Big house the two guys pulled me inside and sat me down in the rec room where we usually had our camp meetings. One sped off to get Chiron while the other one made hot chocolate, my favorite. When he put it in front of me I took a sip and it taste different than usual. It didn't taste like anything. Like cardboard. Was this how Silena had felt after she found out Beckondorf had died?

Then Chiron walked in with the guy who had gone to get him and Grover. Chiron took one look at me then bent down and whispered something to Grover who nodded and sped off somewhere.

"What happened?" Chiron asked me kindly.

"We broke up." I replied, thinking that was obvious, after all guy one had gone to get him about it.

"How?" Chiron asked, still kind but a little demanding.

"A small fight that escalated. Does it matter?" I asked.

"No, not really. I just wanted to see how much damage was done, to see if two of my favorite camper could become at least friends again in the future. Hopefully the near future." Chiron had a look of knowing in his eyes, as if he knew something was coming and they'd need Percy and I to defend camp again.

"I doubt it. Awful things were said. On both sides." I replied and took another sip of the crap-in-a-cup in front of my. Gods, how did I drink this shit before? It's disgusting! And full of memories...

Chiron walked over and knelt down and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, letting myself believe it would okay. Then I pulled away and wiped the tear's from my face with a tissue and left the Big different strategies for apologizing to Percy running through my mind came to a stretching halt as I walked out the door and saw Ares and Athena's cabin having a screaming match with Hermes cabin. Crap. A war was gonna hit camp hard and it was likely Percy needed to go, least he get killed.

I searched for Grover and saw him running for the woods, so I followed. Once I saw he was headed for the woods I slowed down a bit, to a jog, and By the time I to where he was I had heard Percy raging bout the fight then arguing about going home. I stopping walking just behind Grover, minutes after Percy had left.

"So he's mad at me." I stated more than asked.

"Not mad. Upset but not mad. Just like you, and don't be shaking your head at me. It's true." Grover shook his head. "I think you best find a place to stay, away from camp, for a bit."

"Go where?" I asked.

"Try the woods. I'll bring out some food at dinnertime just find a place to stay and meet me here." Grover said.

I considered the pending war between demigods, all centered around me, and I nodded and booked it for the woods.

_**Well, I hope you liked it. More  
To come. Sorry if the  
Annabeth part  
Seems rushed**_

_**...**_

_**I looked back at the door to my bedroom  
And found my dog, laying  
On the floor  
Watching me  
Type this up**_

_**...**_

_**For all you children of Athena out there:**_

_**Did you know that a Camel  
Spider can jump up  
Three feet and  
Rip off a  
Chunk  
Of Flesh  
Or that their **_**_venom  
Numbs their prey? If  
You did, good for you, if you  
Didn't: Sweet Dreams Tonight 3_**

**_-CinnamonPinwheels_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI! I'm back! I know there are a lot of better thing to be reading**_

_**Right now. Lots of good books. Review if you**_

_**think the most awaited story in**_

_**history is the House of**_

_**Hades. Read on if**_

_**Mine will do**_

_**for now.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**-CinnamonPinwheels**_

_**Oh,**_

_**And I have**_

_**A quote for this chapter.**_

_**Wanna hear it? Here it is then:**_

_**Life isn't passing me by... It's running me**_

_**over. Review if you can relate or you can tell me **_

_**How it works in this story. Oh and there's also a song:**_

_**Perfect by Hedley:) I love it and you for reading my stuff. Now for the next chapter. Enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Percy PoV**

I walked all the way to my mom's apartment building, (I didn't have any money for a cab), and by the time I got there it was almost supper time. I stood on the sidewalk outside staring at the building. Mom wasn't expecting me back for a few weeks and I was wondering what she would say. I closed my eyes for a second. Two. Three. I then walked into the building, my hands shaking, my heart pounding. I forced myself to get into the elevator. I was alone in it. I pressed the button for my floor and the whole ride up I imagined my mom and Paul chewing me out for what I said to Annabeth and for leaving and for- the elevator went ding as I reached my floor and I walked down the hall. When I got to the door I hesitated an other second before knocking. Mom answered. She studied me for a second before telling me to come in. Closing the door behind me, mom pulled me into a warm hug.

"What brings you home?" Mom asked as she pulled away.

"I... uhhh... had to leave camp..." I mumbled.

"Why?" My mom asked.

"I do believe I helped cause a war, right in the center of camp. And gods knows that it between them, too." I replied, not looking at mom.

"How?" She asked.

"Me and Annabeth had a fight and-" I was interrupted by mom.

"Tell me you did not start a war because you broke up with Annabeth." My said with anger in her voice, but sorrow and concern in her eye's. When I nodded she face palmed so hard I'm not sure anything in Tartarus didn't hear it. Then she lead me to the couch in the living room and told me to explain everything, so I did. I explained how there was a the fight, what Grover told me about what was going on at the Big House and the fact that Athena had warned me not to do this.

"So that has been one of the crappiest days of my life. What was yours?" I said, almost like a joke.

My mom however laughed and said, "The day you disappear without telling me or leaving me any clue. That will be the crappiest day of my life."

I didn't respond to that, I didn't know how to. Thankfully Paul walked in the door just there. He stopped dead when he saw me. Then he looked at my mom, who was rubbing my back, then back again. "Why are you crying?" He asked

"Ummm... I'm not?" I asked more than stated.

"Yes, are Percy." My mom said gently. She handed me tissue and I wiped my face. Yes, I had been crying.

"What happen?" Paul asked.

"He and Annabeth had a disagreement. Looks like a war. Thinks they broke up." Mom gave the shortest version possible.

"Don't think. Know. She brought up Rachel and I brought up Luke. Then there was stuff about our parents. Somehow brought up she was bossy. And don't give me that look, she was being boss, telling me to shut up and leave her alone." Percy said.

"Result!" Mom exclaimed. "It's gonna be okay, cause now I know how to help."

"Or you could try asking me what type of flower's I'd like at my funeral and start praying for Hades to let you see me once in a while cause you know Athena and/or her cabin and Ares cabin will kill me." I suggested. Then I got up and left, going for a walk.

* * *

**Poseidon PoV**

I was walking around Olympus when Athena came up to me, "Your son broke up with my daughter. Make him apologize."

"He did what?" I asked, trying to keep calm. I'd heard their break up. She's pushed him to far. Over Coke no less!

"He broke up with her and I want an apology now." Athena confirmed.

"No, he didn't. She told him to leave, she broke up with him." I replied coldly.

"That's not what Ares said," Athena countered. "He said he Percy walked up to Annabeth and called her a bitch. Then dumped her."

"Not what happen. It was a small fight over coke that went to far. And it's none of our business, anyways." I countered.

"I'll make it our business if you don't have him apologize." Athena threatened.

"When Hades freezes over!" I replied and Athena stormed away with a huff and a 'prepare for war.'

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Over Coke. In rolled my eye's as I flashed out of Olympus and down to the sidewalk out front of the apartment building Percy was just walking out of.

"Hey," I called.

Percy looked up, a frown still on his face, a few stray tear's still sliding down his face. "What's up?"

"Not much. Athena's threatened war." I replied. "How about you?"

"Truthfully or are you just asking?" Percy asked and I laughed.

"You pick." I gave Percy a goofy smile, similar to the one's Percy was always flashing, and continued, "No wait, I know. Guess who I'm impersonating! 'I was just asking. Now bow down and kiss my donkey because I'm too busy thinking of ways to destroy you to stand still any longer!"' I said the last bit in falsetto.

"Huh... I can't begin to guess who..." Percy said, scratching his chin as if he was thinking.

"Percy. When are you gonna realize that's not a look we can pull off?" I asked. Percy now had a goofy smile on that matched mine and before I knew it we were both doubled over with laughter and getting funny look's from people. A few minutes and a couple thousand glares and/or funny looks later we had stopped laughing. "Now, if you think your ready to not laugh, how are you?"

"Well, let's see. Me and my girlfriend broke up and cause the pending war and I just told mom that I know, in the near future, Athena or her cabin with the help of Ares cabin will be smiting me while Annabeth most likely points and laughs. So not to good." Percy's frown return and it turns out it's contagious cause I was, too.

"They're not gonna do that." I said. Percy looked me in the eye's. "I won't let Them." I promised. He stared at me and I stared back. Then we hugged and I knew that ANYTHING happened to Percy I would personally smite those responsible. Yes, that includes Fan Girl Abducting and all that. Just sayin'. Oh and forget about all those picture's you Fan Girl keep drawing and approaching with lipstick. Yeah, I know about that.

As we pulled apart I heard Percy mumble thank you. I smiled, "Wanna go for a walk?"

Percy smile, "That would be awesome."

_**Looking forward to seeing this smack down...  
Is that a bad thing?... ;)  
I've just had this totally amazing idea!  
I'm gonna make a poll for:**_

_**1. How Poseidon and Athena come outta this fight. (Smiles evilly!)**_

_**2. Percabeth. (You'll see! ;)**_

_**3. If Percy and Athena reach some agreement. (If Percabeth is voted for...)**_

_**AND**_

_**4. Where Aphrodite is in all of this.**_

_**I'll work on this for next chapter...**_

_**ANWAYS:**_

_**Hope your liking it so far, but I wouldn't KNOW what you think if you don't review or something.**_

_**Please? I don't need them like most people on here, but...**_

_**It would be nice IF I KNEW what you guys like and didn't.**_

_**Like a troop of demigods walking up to the gods and confiscating their little 'toys' (weapons)**_

_***cough* *cough***_

_**Sorry, did that interest you?**_

_**LOL!**_

_**See you next chapter,**_

_**-CinnamonPinwheels**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay,**_

_**I did Percy **_

_**And his dad last chapter**_

_**So this time is Annabeth and her**_

_**mom. I might not be able write much during the**_

_**Week. It's just how my weeks go 'cause of school. Anyways: Hope **_

_**you like **__**this chapter, (as stupid as I know it will go :)**_

_**-Cinnamon Pinwheels**_

_**3**_

* * *

**Annabeth PoV**

I'd found a cave and that's where I was staying when the dinner bell rang out over camp and I realized I was late for meeting Grover. I got up and bolted through the woods, probably interrupting anything that happen to be lurking around. About 5 minutes, three trips, and one very ticked off wood nymph later I was back behind the cabins where I was suppose to meet Grover. He wasn't there so I sat down and waited.

A few minutes later I saw Grover coming as fast as he could with his being buried in two backpacks, a bag, and a picnic basket. When I tilted me head he said, "Chiron."

"So I'm moving into the cave then?" I asked and received a snot of amusement in response.

"Apparently. Wanna take some stuff off me?" I got up and took the basket and a back pack. "Lead the way."

We walked in silence for a few minutes before I asked, "So, did they track Percy down with pitch forks and torches yet?"

"No, not yet. Their gonna have that tomorrow night instead of capture the flag." Grover shook his head in disgust. "Why would they do that?"

I shook my head, "Which cabins against which?"

"Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo and Dionysus on Poseidon's side. The rest on Athena's side. Except Aphrodite. They're staying out of it." Grover coughed. "Athena was up in Poseidon's face from what I was told."

I winced, "What happened?"

"Poseidon said it was a fight and that they should stay outta it but Athena was going on about apologizing to you and then declared war." Grover looked over at me. "What was the fight over?"

"Ummm... Coke?" I must have sound like I was asking a question.

Grover dropped the bag he was holding then tilted his head down and face palmed as hard as he could. As he looked up his hand dragged over his face. "This war started with coke?"

"Coke and a lot of bad things said..." We continued until we reached the cave in silence.

Grover put his backpack down and open the bag. Inside was an inflatable raft with one of those little strings that you pull and it inflates by it's self. "Where do you want this?" The cave was that deep, only 4 or 5 meter's, so I pointed at the back.

"So he does want me to live out here, huh?" I asked when I opened a back pack and found a few books and Daedalus's laptop. I open the one Grover had and inside was a change of clothes, my Yankee's cap and my dagger.

"Yeah. Told me to stay here, too." Grover replied, flopping down on raft. When I looked over, confused, he clarified, "I know where you and Percy are therefore I need to hind, too. Chiron thinks it would be safer. And it doesn't help I'm Percy's friend."

I sighed, "Time to decide who takes the raft I guess."

"Me, no contest!" Grover exclaimed. I looked over at him as slowly pulled my dagger out of the backpack. "Maybe not..."

I laughed and put the dagger back, "Good boy."

"Goat," he corrected.

"Good goat," I laughed. "Better go collect some leaves or something."

"Nah, I'm good with the ground. Well, see you later, I promised Juniper I'd explain after I came here." Grover got up and left, leaving me alone. A few minutes later I had pulled out the laptop and begun working on a building I'd starting planing. I heard someone enter the cave and assumed it was Grover, but when I looked up it was Athena, my mom.

* * *

**Athena PoV**

When I walked in the cave I found Annabeth on Daedalus's laptop. She took a second to look up but when she did she had one question with different variations for it in her eye's. Why?

"Mom, why are you here?" She asked.

"To talk to you." I replied as if it were obvious, which it was.

"Why?" Annabeth seemed to be trying to sense what I was thinking about.

"Because I need to know how big an apology I need to push for." I replied.

"How about none?" Annabeth had a cold glint in her eye. I know that look all to well. I see it reflecting off my enemies eye's right before I destroy them.

"Why? From what I've heard Percy dissed you good before he dumped you. I get help you safe what's left of your pride." I offered. "Poseidon and he son are nothing but trouble."

"There's pride and then there's vengeful. And right now your in vengeful goddess mode. You don't know Percy. He's sweet, and handsome, and he's a seaweed brain, but he is, or was, mine. I wouldn't be here right now, but you're threatening war! It's none of your business." Annabeth snapped.

I felt rage filling me, threatening to explode at my daughter, but I held it back. "It is my business when my daughter goes around with a son of Poseidon. Gods of Olympus, Annabeth did I not teach you better? I did not teach you pride is most of what a girl needs in life?"

"No, it's not. There are things more important than pride. And the fight was just as much my fault as Percy's. Maybe more my fault, as I started it in the first place. Pride. Another word for trouble. A small amount's good, but when you're full of it, it gets in the way of more important thing. Love being one of them. Can you not at least try to act as if you care whether I'm happy or not?" Annabeth went back to whatever she was doing on the laptop.

"Why else do you think I'd start a war?" I asked, somewhat wounded by what Annabeth had said.

"Because you are being vengeful. And the truth hurts don't it?" Annabeth still hadn't looked up.

"I don't want you hanging out with that Percy anymore. He's been a bad influence." I said as I walked out.

"You wouldn't know, you don't know him. And tough, 'cause I'll hang out with who ever I want to." Annabeth called after me.

Time to prepare for war. I thought as I flashed myself to camp. Right into the middle of their dinning pavilion. I heard a few pieces of cutlery clatter to the table and then the screeching of the tables on the floor and everyone stood. "I'm here for anyone on my side." I trusted that these were an intelligent bunch and they would understood. My table stood, followed by Ares, then Demeter. "Follow me." I lead them to the Big House. "WE must prepare for war!"

**If you guys like this story please**

**review cause I don't **

**wanna work**

**on stuff**

**no one**

**want's to read.**

**-3 CinnamonPinwheels**


End file.
